


Kali's Kinky RWBY Smutsravaganza

by KaliYugaFan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First chapter Kinks:, Kinks to be added per chapter, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pseudo-NTR if you squint, Sex Toys, Weiss is a quickshot, Wholesome but kinky Arkos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliYugaFan/pseuds/KaliYugaFan
Summary: A collection of short chapters (3-5k words per) concerning at least one female character, at least three fetishes, and at least one male character that are voted on by my readers over at Questionable Questing. Feel free to suggest scenarios and kinks in the comments! Tags will be expanded with each chapter.Updates tentatively every Tuesday.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Will be added each chapter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 44





	1. Selfish Lovers, Helpful Friends and Other White-Haired Delights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And here we go! For this week, my readers over at Questionable Questing voted for Weiss Schnee, and the fetishes they voted for are Dubcon, Orgasm Denial, and Sex Toys. Oh, and with 100% more pseudo-NTR and wholesome Arkos than initially expected. Just a note, this takes place in an AU where the Fall never happened and Salem/Ozma's conflict really didn't mean much of anything to the lives of RWBY and JNPR. Just a very normal four years of Beacon for the main cast and graduation into full-fledged and licensed Huntsmen and Huntresses afterwards. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Ruby Rose was a very conflicted young woman. Oh sure, she had graduated near the top of the pack in her class at Beacon, and her self-titled team was renowned as one of the best when it came to up-and-coming Huntsmen and Huntresses. She had overcome many of her initial faults as a leader, settling into a respected position both among her teammates and the general population of Vale; team RWBY alongside their sister team JNPR had saved the city from the forces of Grimm more times than they could count. She had a lovely little home in Vale, courtesy of her equally lovely girlfriend and teammate, Weiss Schnee. So why was she so conflicted, so torn?

"Ah! Oh fuck, ah! Babe, I'm almost there!" Oh, that would probably explain why. As Weiss pistoned back and forth into Ruby, the white-haired girl's face a bright flushed red, sweat pouring across her brow and down her neck, Ruby remembered why. As Weiss's moans rose an octave before tapering off, the girl slipping the well-lubricated toy out of first Ruby's pussy, before unfastening the belt that held the much shorter and rippled other end tight against her own clit, Ruby definitely remembered why. As much as Weiss loved Ruby and Ruby loved Weiss, there had always been one problem, one teensy tiny problem in their relationship. While Ruby had the energy and speed that her Semblance would suggest, both in and out of bed, Weiss Schnee simply... didn't. 

Oh, she tried her best at first, the two driving each other into a frenzy of grinding and fucking during their final year at Beacon, the initial months of their relationship seeming more like a 24/7 haze of lust more than anything else. Now, 22 years old and three years out Beacon, Ruby couldn't even recall the last time Weiss had properly gotten her off before succumbing to her own hair-trigger and promptly falling asleep. Still, Ruby loved her girlfriend dearly, and the silver-eyed Huntress knew that the feelings were certainly mutual, so she hadn't said anything. 

Perhaps that had been a mistake. The last year had gotten even worse, Weiss's already overly sensitive body taking only a scant few minutes to wear itself out. Ruby could count on both hands the total number of times in the past year that Weiss had driven her to a genuine orgasm without help and still have fingers left over. Said fingers were usually stuffed into her cunt once her white-haired lover had dozed off, but that was perhaps beside the point. Ruby had quite frankly had enough. Things needed to change, and by God, she needed to cum properly.

Thankfully, the little reaper knew just who to call.

..........

"Yes, hello?" Jaune answered his scroll, still rather casually pumping his hips back and forth. With one hand curled over the microphone end of the scroll and the other currently hooking around the side of his partner's mouth into a pseudo-grin and muffling her cries, he wasn't too worried about the caller hearing the guttural groans and panting, courtesy of his wife. Of course, it couldn't hurt to be thorough in all things, and Jaune was nothing if not a polite young man, so he summarily pulled his hand back, grasping tightly but not painfully around the back of the Pyrrha's head, and stuffed her face into the plush pillows and bedding they were positioned on. 

"Hey Jaune! How's my fellow team leader doing?" Jaune couldn't mistake the cheery tone of his sister team's leader, and one of his closest and first true friends. Time had changed all of them, him more than most, but nothing could change Ruby's infectious cheer and good mood. "Ah, I'm doing really well, Ruby, it's been a few weeks since you called. Pyrrha and I are just - uhn - watching a movie together! How are things with you and Weiss?" He answered, his hips still keeping the same exact pace they had been at for the last hour. Pyrrha twitched for a moment, clearly signalling for Jaune to let her up. The tall blonde man acquiesced, his adoring wife rising up from her position so that they were both kneeling upright as they slammed back and forth. The amazonian redhead offered her husband a sly little smile, giving him a peck on the cheek as she gently took the Scroll from his hands. "Hello Ruby! How are you?" She called out to her friend, her hips still driving back to meet Jaune's. The couple had learned years ago to no longer take Scroll calls on video, as neither of them was willing to halt their bedroom activities for chit-chat but not quite rude enough to let calls go to voicemail either. Unfortunately, that lesson had taken a few unintended flashing video-sessions to really sink in; Velvet and Coco still couldn't quite look at the married couple the same ever since.

"Oh hi Pyrrha!" Ruby's voice came in from the other end of the line. "Listen, uhhhh, Pyrrha, could I maybe talk to you and Jaune? It's about..." her voice tapered off for a moment, before meekly coming back in, faint as a whisper. "Uh, relationship stuff, y'know?" Pyrrha laughed lightly, a tittering giggle that told the already embarrassed short-stack on the other end of the line that the tall Mistralian probably had a good clue as to what the issue exactly was. Jaune simply snorted, a rather small but petty part of him secretly pleased that there was something wrong with Weiss. Oh sure, they were friends now and all the Beacon shenanigans from their first year were well behind the two, but really, who wouldn't derive some joy from seeing the perfect and prissy Snow Angel in a sticky situation?

"Sure thing, Ru-ah-Ruby, what's going on?" Pyrrha answered for the both of them, her motion speeding up as she undulated her lithe stomach and plush hips back to meet Jaune's slowly but surely increasingly powerful thrusts forwards. They had been at it in one form or another since shortly after lunchtime, and it was nearing 4PM, almost time for the married couple to pick up little Perseus from his Aunt (and erstwhile babysitter) Sapphron's house. Between the two of them working as full time Hunters and little Percy growing up so much faster than expected, they had precious little time to practice for making their sweet little boy a baby sibling.

"Oh, well, you know... I love Weiss and all, you guys know that right? She's sweet, and lovely, and she finally learned how to bake those cookies I really like and-" Pyrrha cut her off gently, her smile widening as her husband began to really pick up speed, slamming hilt-deep into her before pulling out until only the tip remained inside, repeating for what felt like an eternity. "What's - ahhhh - what's the problem, Ruby?" She asked, a very shaky hand managing to switch the Scroll to speaker mode after a few tries, setting the Scroll down on the bed to free up both of her hands. Said hands began to rub up and down her husband's heavily muscled frame almost immediately, ghosting over his forearms, his biceps, his chest before clasping behind his neck softly. Jaune turned to her, giving his wife a short but sweet kiss, their tongues lightly batting at each other as his speed picked up yet again, the sounds of their hips slamming against each other just barely muffled by the microphone of the scroll facing down into their bedding.

"Well..." Ruby's voice tapered off again, Jaune leaning both his wife and himself down onto hands and knees to better reach the Scroll. "You know we don't judge, right Ruby? We're here for you, the both of us are. You can tell us - hnnn - anything you want to." He said, angling his rod downwards to scrape against Pyrrha's insides on the down thrusts, the way he knew she went crazy for. His wife didn't disappoint, temporarily losing control of her slim but strong arms and almost sending them both tumbling down into the sheets. She held herself up at the last moment, her head dipping down and biting into a pillow to keep back the keening wail that would have echoed all throughout the house otherwise. Jaune groaned with her as she came, his balls churning as he let loose a veritable flood inside of her. This... may have been a bit more than a practice session for Baby #2, now that he really thought about it. Hell, they may have accidentally succeeded on that front.

The Scroll was silent, before Ruby let out a faint muttering that could hardly be heard. "You, ah, you want to repeat that Rubes? We can't really hear you." Jaune responded. And eventually, through much coaxing and a fair bit of halfhearted clean-up while the pair were listening, Ruby told them. She told them everything. In hindsight, Jaune probably shouldn't have been terribly surprised by the results of Ruby's story. He had seen that crafty glint in his wife's eyes before, and just like every other time she had gotten him involved in some harebrained scheme, he was powerless to say no.

..........

Three days later found the married couple in Vale, a short bullhead ride from their estate in Argus, sitting comfortably at a Dustbucks table, nursing a pair of mochas. For a few minutes, the two simply basked in the spring dusk, Jaune's left hand loosely holding Pyrrha's right as they enjoyed their drinks and the lovely Vale weather as night began to fall. Eventually, they could hear the dull roar of a Combustion Dust engine, and Jaune and Pyrrha spotted Ruby driving up to the outdoors courtyard where they had been seated. "Hop in guys!" She yelled out, bringing a smile to both their faces. Still the same excitable Ruby as always, it seemed. 

The drive to the Rose-Schnee home was fairly short, Ruby making a quick trip seem all the faster as the three Hunters reminisced on their days at Beacon, the careers that had taken them all across Sanus and other continents, and all sorts of meaningless small-talk. Ruby still hadn't said exactly what she expected Jaune to do here, other than telling the couple that Weiss had a bit of a problem paying attention to her in bed. Two years ago this wouldn't have been a problem for him to deal with in the first place, but ever since Pyrrha had apparently gone and regaled the other women of the teams with tales of his prowess at that year's Beacon reunion, he had been called up (read: nagged by Pyrrha) to fix all sorts of amorous issues among their rather large friend group. Ruby Rose was called The Reaper all across Vale, Pyrrha was known as The Amazon or The Invincible Woman by the populace of Mistral, at this point Jaune might as well have bitten the bullet and gone out calling himself The Love Doctor.

"So, uh Ruby..." Jaune started out, once they were within a few minutes of reaching the Rose-Schnee residence. "What did you tell Weiss about this?" At Ruby's rather sudden stiff pose and the way her eyes darted guiltily one way and the other, he pressed on. "You did tell Weiss about this, right? Ruby?" The lithe hunter, her face now as red as her signature cape, refused to answer, and Pyrrha simply laughed! The nerve of these women! Feeling an all too familiar dull headache building up behind his eyes, Jaune placed his fingers to his temples, sighing resignedly. "You didn't tell Weiss a damn thing, did you, Ruby?" 

"Eh, I forgot?" Ruby's face turned an even more interesting shade of red at her admittance. "I'm really sorry! I just wanted to let her know and I wasn't trying to be mean but she had to know but I got so scared and I ohmygodshe'sgoingtofreak-" Jaune shushed her rather effectively, one massive hand going out to her shoulder and rubbing soothing circles into her back. Almost instantly, the younger girl relaxed, Pyrrha's wicked little smile broadening even further as she watched her husband turn their friend into a docile little thing within seconds. 

"That's, uh, well I can't say it's okay, Ruby, but I'm sure Jaune will manage. Won't you, dear?" Pyrrha spoke, directing her mirth towards her exasperated husband, who simply nodded and groaned out a "yes dear, I'll be fine," in response.

"See? He'll be fine. Just please try and let her know next time, alright Ruby?" Pyrrha's soft voice was nothing if not soothing, even if Jaune could tell she was inwardly cackling with glee at the situation. Damn woman could be a real devil sometimes, though he loved her all the more for it at the end of the day. 

As the car rolled to a stop in front of the very chic home, Jaune stepped out, hefting the myriad bags for their short stay out of the boot of the car with ease. He walked in through the open door, taking a look past the foyer and into the tastefully decorated living room to see... A clearly drunk Weiss. 

"Seriously, Ruby?" He bit out, staring at one of his best friends with ill-disguised annoyance. She flushed again, not quite able to look him in the eye. "I thought it would make things easier, okay? You know how less uptight she gets when she's plastered!" She responded, one little foot stamping down childishly as she tried to make her point. Jaune simply groaned, his mind going back to thoughts of Willow Schnee and the... situations... he had found himself in when alcohol and Schnee women were involved.

"Rrrubyy... Is that you, honey? Diddd you bring... friendsh?" Weiss hiccuped, swaying rather dangerously in her seat, the no-doubt quite expensive glass of Atlesian vodka in her hand swishing wildly from side to side. Ruby stepped forward gracefully, picking up the incredibly dainty white-haired girl and leading her, and the married couple down the hall to the bedroom.

Pyrrha stayed a pace or two behind Jaune, simply observing silently as her husband followed the two of them into the lavishly decorated room. A king-sized bed took up a majority of the place, with a gorgeous dresser on one side and a small table towards the other. Ruby had deftly plucked the glass from the Schnee's hand, placing it down carefully at the table and most importantly, out of Weiss's reach. Said Schnee was draped rather carelessly across the bed, laying on her side as she fiddled drunkenly with the buttons on her shirt. 

"Ishh.. is it time for shleep, Rubyyy?" Weiss giggled, having finally divested herself of her bolero and making steady progress on her shirt. With each fumble, she had managed to unearth another inch of incredibly pale skin, free of any blemishes or marks. Ruby sighed good-naturedly, nodding as she moved forward to meet Weiss in a long, languid kiss that tipped them both over to the bed. Ruby's hands moved much more effectively, divesting the slender Snow Angel of her shirt and small bra entirely, nibbling little marks all up and down her collarbone as one hand strayed south, slowly and smoothly slipping the skirt down her thighs, her knees, her ankles, until Weiss Schnee was clad only in her stockings and a pair of silky white panties, laid across the bed on her back. 

The whole time that Ruby had stripped her girlfriend and laid her down, the Arcs had stood still, Pyrrha watching with mirth and a glint, just a tiny glint, of ravenous hunger, while Jaune stood there with naked shock and straining trousers. Once the two had started kissing, he acted, moving forward with clear purpose in his motions, coming to a stop at the foot of the bed before crawling forward on his hands and knees towards the prone Weiss and Ruby. The more lucid of the two, noticing what he was doing, quickly stepped back, rising from the bed and giving Weiss what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze of the hand before taking a spot next to Pyrrha. 

"Rubyyy? Is that J-hic-Jjjaune? What arrre you-hic-doing here, Jauney?" She slurred out, her hands reflexively going up to give her meager breasts a firm squeeze. Jaune stayed silent, simply trailing one hand up and down her thigh gently, drawing a barely held-back coo from the white-haired girl. As the tall blonde man moved closer, Weiss's eyes followed him lazily, until the two were inches apart, their foreheads almost touching. Jaune went further still, moving past her much smaller frame until he could tuck his chin in the crook of her neck and his broad torso overshadowed her entirely. "Hey, Snow Angel," he whispered, his voice soft but still as deep as it had ever been. The Schnee heiress shivered a little, her motions tickling Jaune's chin, but her paid it no mind. "I'm just here to help you and Ruby out; your girlfriend's a lovely girl, isn't she Weiss?" He asked, receiving a nod and a giggle. "She sure is," he continued. "But Ruby tells me that she's been having a few little problems, and she called me to come fix them. So we're going to play a little game, okay?" He asked.

"Wh... what kind of g-hic-game, Jaune?" She asked, her hips rocking up and down in time with the motions of his hand on her thigh. Jaune didn't respond, simply moving up said hand until it was petting gently at her mound, his fingers just barely brushing against her labia. Weiss let out a groan, her hips rising off the bed cover altogether as she moved to maximize the friction between Jaune's calloused palm and her nether lips. The tall blonde leaned forward suddenly, using his mass and the fact that his shoulder was taking up most of her torso, taking advantage of his size to push her completely underneath him as he laid her down with a strangled 'oomph' into the bedding. His free hand wrapped protectively around her lower waist, pulling her closer to the hand grinding up against her cunt without mercy.

"It's simple, Snow Angel. Just don't cum." With that, Jaune's grip intensified, holding her fast as his hand curled upwards, the tips of his middle finger darting inside of her, probing gently but firmly as he wiggled and stretched his way inside. Weiss gasped, her noise mostly covered by Jaune's chest and shoulder, her dainty arms coming around to squeeze his biceps as he worked first the one, then another finger inside of her. 

He set a slow and languid pace, not pushing her to her peak but slowly building up there. In less than four minutes, she was squeezing his arms as tight as she could, gasping out as her hips undulated wildly. "Oh fuck, Jjjaune, I'm so close, oh fuck, I'm gonna-" And with that, Jaune retracted his hand entirely, curling around her inner thigh and squeezing one small but plump cheek harshly. "See, that's how you lose the game, Weiss. Let's try again, okay?" He said with an easy smile, ignoring the way Weiss's face scrunched up into clear displeasure and a whiny sort of need.

Jaune looked towards his wife, not even remotely surprised that her face was red and her breathing was heavy. Every single damn time the wily woman would push him into these situations and every single damn time she'd turn into jelly as soon as Jaune started working on the other woman. Ruby was little better, a hazy sort of blush across her face that made her look no more sober than Weiss was, which is to say not at all. "Hey Rubes, can you get some equipment?" He said, trusting her to pull out something useful as he got back to work on Weiss. 

This continued for another twenty minutes, Weiss being edged and denied no less than half a dozen times. By the time Ruby had returned to their bedroom, arms full of toys, the slender white-haired girl was laying flat on the bed, Jaune pinning both of her arms above her head into the sheets with one hand, the other driving two fingers mercilessly in and out of her swollen and weeping cunt mercilessly. Weiss's legs would kick up on reflex, her hips rolling as hard as she could in search of a release that simply wouldn't come. Or, at least, not quite yet. Pyrrha wasn't much better, seated lazily across a chair at the table, the previously quite full glass of Atlesian vodka now only at half and her hand stuffed into her skirt.

"Jjjaune! This-hic-isn't fun anymore! I wanna cum!" She whined, thrusting her hips into the open air nearly six inches off the bed. She was totally shameless, denied so many orgasms in such little time that tears began to perk up in the corners of her eyes when the tall blonde had retracted his fingers the final time. Jaune ignored her as he had done the entire time, turning to Ruby and giving her a silent nod in thanks as he took up the armful of toys that she had retrieved from... well, it didn't really matter where, and Jaune didn't particularly like snooping into his friend's private lives, at least not when Pyrrha didn't push him into doing it.

"You have to be patient, Snow Angel. This is how Ruby feels all the time lately, did you know that? She says she hasn't came properly in months. Don't you think you should be a little more considerate of her needs?" As Jaune admonished the white-haired beauty, he carefully laid down the little bundle of equipment across the bed, an expert eye and far more experience than he'd care to admit making it easy to pick out a tiny bullet vibrator and a blindfold. She merely whined in shame and delight, shaking her head as if to deny his words.

"Put your head up a little for me, Weiss." At his request, she pulled up nearly off the bed entirely, the only thing keeping her from bolting up altogether being Jaune's hand still pinning both of her arms into the sheets. With his free hand, the blonde Hunter slipped the blindfold over her eyes, lovingly and carefully brushing her ponytail up and away so it didn't snag along the elastic band. "There's a good girl." At that, Weiss squirmed even more, heady little gasps escaping from her mouth as she basked in the compliment. 

"I'm going to let go of your arms and I want you to stay right there, okay? Keep totally still for me." He ordered softly, gently prying her legs open wider and wider until her milky white thighs and dainty calves (strong as hell still, Jaune knew) were almost perpendicular to her waist. Once she was practically doing the splits in front of him, the blonde held the little egg vibrator between his middle and ring finger, turning it on. Weiss could hear the faint buzz as his palm neared closer and closer, giving another desperate jolt as his hand, and the toy, came into contact against her soaked lower lips. 

Jaune moved his fingertips in lazy spirals, tracing the outline of her labia with the vibrator before setting it just barely within reach of her clit. The effect was as if he had run a live wire through her body. Weiss's legs shook wildly, only her rapidly diminishing self-discipline and impressive muscular control keeping her from clamping her thighs shut against the pressure. A guttural moan, lower than anything Jaune had heard from the regularly quite dainty girl, came out from her throat like a choked gasp, the sweat that she had built up making her skin glisten. 

"Ruby, can you come here and take a seat?" Jaune asked, pointing towards the blindfolded Weiss with a barely disguised chuckle. Ruby, flushed redder than she had perhaps ever been, quickly complied, almost hopping over them in one excited bound. She took up position above and slightly in front of Weiss, the clear shift of pressure along the bed letting the white-haired girl know what was about to happen. As Ruby gently lowered her gushing pussy over her girlfriend's lips and nose, Jaune spoke again.

"We're going to let you cum this time, Weiss." At this, the Schnee heiress looked up in surprise and glee, coincidentally driving her mouth flush against Ruby's cunt. Jaune simply chuckled. "Well, that's some great initiative you're showing, Snow Angel, but it's still a game. I'm not going to stop or pull away this time, and you have to make Ruby cum before you do, otherwise we're going back to what we were doing before."

Weiss whined, a keening moan building up in her throat before Ruby clamped her thighs tighter against the side of her girlfriend's head, shutting her up more effectively than anything Jaune could have done. "Oh, Gods, that's good Weissy. Yes, just like that, yesss." She moaned out, as the thinner girl began to lick her folds, lapping up her juices with the same grace and effectiveness with which she tackled everything else in life. Jaune nodded, mostly to himself, seeing the effects that Weiss could have on the little reaper when she was actually trying. 

The white-haired girl clearly didn't have an easy time of it though, her legs reflexively rising higher and higher to escape the harsh splits position that she had been forced into as the pressure from the vibrator didn't let up. She was so close, so tantalizingly close to the first release all night, but... was Jaune right? Was she being selfish and not thinking about Ruby lately? What kind of message would it send if she came right away and failed, while Ruby was yet to reach her release?

With her mind set, Weiss picked up the pace, licking feverishly, scraping her tongue against her girlfriend's sensitive nub, the two of them driven into a frenzy. Ruby fell forward slightly, under more pressure and pleasure than she had been used to in several months, but Weiss took advantage of even that, wiggling her body forward a few inches so that she could get an even better angle with which to assault the red-haired Huntress's pussy.

Jaune let his free hand fall back to the bed, reaching for a small but elegantly crafted glass plug. Ruby, her face now only inches away from Jaune's, saw it and simply grinned, nodding. "Oh, so she's like that, huh?" Jaune asked, mostly rhetorically, as he clasped the end of the plug firmly in his fingers. With one hand holding the vibrator firmly against Weiss's clit, Jaune moved the other to gently prod at her lower hole. 

Upon contact, the white-haired Huntress jolted, driving her tongue up deeper than it had perhaps ever gone into Ruby, eliciting a moan from the other girl. She pulled back, desperately wiggling forward to gain breathing, and more importantly, speaking room. "W-wait! That's too much, I can't hold it, it's too much, too mu-haaaaah!" Weiss screamed, a keening wail as the thin plug was inserted without mercy into her ass, a tiny sliver of mental fortitude the only thing stopping her from cumming her brains out almost instantly.

"That's too bad, Snow Angel. Ruby's almost there, aren't you?" He asked, receiving another loud groan of pleasure from the girl on top. "Well there, you heard it Weiss. Keep it up, and you can cum too, okay?" Weiss nodded reluctantly, her legs shaking and quivering like branches in a thunderstorm under the onslaught of sensation. She was so close that it hurt keeping the orgasm at bay, but she would do this properly!

As Weiss picked up the pace even further, driving her tongue in new and almost freakishly flexible positions inside Ruby, the other girl began to whimper and moan in response, reaching back with one hand to curl her fist tightly in the white-haired Huntress's ponytail, driving her head and neck up against her soaking lips with every lick. With a wail, Ruby came, her juices splashing up against Weiss's already drenched face. 

Ruby fell off of Weiss almost in slow motion, toppling sideways into the unoccupied part of the bed with the most insensate, goofy grin on her face. Jaune grinned in response, ripping free the plug in one smooth motion as he now actively pushed the vibrator against the Schnee. "You did it, Weiss. We're all very proud of you." He said, the Huntress unable to see the smug look across his face. Pyrrha could, though she was far too busy pistoning three fingers and in and out of her own pussy to offer much more than a bark of a laugh in response, but that was enough for the tall blonde Huntsman. 

"Can I-I mean, can I cum now?" Weiss pleaded, rolling her hips up to smash against Jaune's hand. The blonde simply nodded, dropping the anal plug as he deftly unbuttoned his own trousers, pulling free the thick, veiny shaft and bulbous head that had been locked in a death-match against his black jeans all night long. Not bothering with further foreplay given how drenched everything within a six inch radius of Weiss's hips were, he simply pushed forward, lining himself up and going all the way to the hilt with one fluid stroke.

Weiss screamed. She thrashed like an animal, her legs clamping shut so tightly against Jaune's torso that he swore he could feel a rib crack, and she came, probably harder than she had ever done so before. Jaune simply pulled back and did it again, building up a merciless rhythm in seconds that had the white-haired girl crying tears of relief. As he thrust forward, he reached up, skilled hands sliding off the blindfold to reveal teary eyes and a fucked-stupid expression that forced him to push even farther.

Jaune fucked her with the relentless and methodical consistency of a machine, guiding her through more orgasms than Weiss could count. Once she had been so tired that she could no longer keep her legs wrapped tight around his torso, he had simply pushed them back, folding her nearly in half until her knees were knocking against her shoulders with every thrust, his wide shoulders and chiseled torso taking up the whole of her vision, laying atop her and jack-hammering into her cunt with ease.

Eventually, as with all good things, after two hours it had to end. The blonde Hunter pulled back as he could feel himself racing nearer and nearer to the finish line, a few rough strokes ending the race as he unloaded thick ropes of milky white fluid all across the fucked-silly girl's stomach and thighs. "Well..." Jaune breathed out, his voice coming out in harsh pants. "I think we solved that problem, huh Pyrrha?" He asked, grinning as he looked towards his wife. 

She was sat at the chair, one hand still stuffed into her pants and the other holding a very empty glass of vodka, snoring softly with a bright red flush across her face. "Ruby?" She too was passed out, giggling in her sleep as she unconsciously rubbed her hands up and down her thighs. "I'm not even going to bother with you, Weiss." He said, noticing with ease that the girl was damn near comatose, moaning still. 

"Ah boy, another episode of 'Jaune Does All The Aftercare,' why am I not fucking surprised." He whispered to himself, standing up from the bed with a grimace and a strained popping of joints. "This was just like with Nora and Rin, I swear..."


	2. Cheaters Never Win P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the fucking delay, life caught up to me real bad and I ended up not writing for a little while. As an apology, here's a freebie as requested by a guy. If you've seen any of the commissioned pictures of futa Weiss from Sinncubbi, you'll probably know what's going on here, at least at the beginning. Themes here are: Cheating, Futa-on-Female, Male-on-Futa, Maledom, Domination Loss, Threesome. Plus a few others I guess. I'm going to be totally upfront here; the characters may be wildly OOC. I am basing the prompt off of a commissioned NTR picture, after all, so don't be too surprised if Weiss is pretty much the worst kind of person imaginable. This is part 1 of 3, part 2 and 3 out tomorrow and the day after.

It was a single picture, sent to his Scroll from a number he recognized, albeit had never saved. There was no text accompanying it, no explanation given, though none was particularly needed. A picture painted a thousand words or more, and it was a horrifying painting indeed. Jaune sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, leaning back into his chair and shutting his eyes, careful to not tip over the various cans of beer, some only half-empty, strewn haphazardly across his desk and the floor. How could it all come to this?

She had told him that she would be out for the day, off to some Signal Academy preparatory tournament. She was supposed to deliver the keynote address on the final day of the tournament, the Mistralian prize-fighter that was known to every young boy and girl across the Four Kingdoms. Well, Jaune mused bitterly, almost every. He certainly hadn't known about her two years ago, when they had first met in the Forever Fall Forest. He hadn't known much of anything, really. Simply a young man equipped with a hand-me-down sword and shield and dreams bigger than anything he had ever experienced. They were set to practice together on the rooftops that evening, a pattern that had continued uninterrupted for years, even when Jaune's sword and shield skills were more comfortable and fluid than he had ever thought possible.

The years had been kind, all things considered. 20 years old and in his third year of Beacon, the Jaune of yesteryear wouldn't have expected anything like what he had now. Respect among his peers, a solid middle of the road standing in the rankings, close friends that he would, and nearly had, given everything for, a team he was proud to lead... and a loving, doting girlfriend in the same Pyrrha Nikos that he had been staring at a photo of for the last hour. The same Pyrrha Nikos that was pictured on his Scroll, wearing his now-torn Pumpkin Pete hoodie, sitting atop Weiss Schnee's dick. Jaune stifled yet another sigh, grasping blindly with one hand to wrap around a can, shaking it in disappointment as he realized it was empty. Another was picked from the bunch, over two dozen to choose from, until he found one that was more full than not. The young man brought the drink to his lips, tipping it and his head back as he drank deeply, his blonde locks shaking as he drained the beer, before simply squeezing.

The sound was as loud as thunder in the relative silence of his room, upperclassmen being given their own pseudo-apartments as opposed to group dorms. With a wince, he opened his fist, staring dumbly at the twisted hunk of aluminum that he had reduced the beer can to. Jaune shook his head ruefully, tossing it in a lazy arc to land in the trash can before turning in his chair, shambling drunkenly into bed. The blonde closed his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he simply wept.

It was hours before he had been able to fall asleep, and if it weren't for the harsh staccato rhythm of someone tapping on his door he would have stayed asleep longer. Groaning as he opened his eyes, Jaune stood up slowly, almost immediately regretting it as a wave of dull pain spread from his temples to his whole body. How much had he drank last night?

"I'm coming!" He announced, blearily reaching out for a trash can as he heaved as quietly as he could. After a few moments and nothing coming out, the young Huntsmen just sighed again and put the bin away, a shambling gait taking him the ten steps from his bedroom to the front door. No food in his stomach, a pounding headache, and now a rather insistent guest showing up at 8 in the morning. It was shaping up to be a rather horrid Sunday.

As he finally managed to open the door, leaning one shoulder heavily against the wall to keep himself upright, he could feel his aches and pains begin to recede, if just slightly. No matter how bad things were or what horrid circumstances befell him, Jaune knew that if anybody could cheer him up, it'd be his first friend.

"Hey, uh, morning Rubes. What's going on?" He rasped out, already hating the way his voice sounded so weak. The young Huntress on the other side of the door took in his visage, rushing in without any words to push him back and into the nearest seat.

"Have you been drinking?" She yelled out, her rather high-pitched voice not doing the clearly hungover Arc any favors. Jaune winced, and she immediately recoiled, an apologetic look on her face. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! Let me get you a water!" She responded, not waiting for an answer as she zipped across one side of the small living room to the equally tiny kitchenette to grab a clean glass and open the tap for water. The apartments were nice for privacy purposes, but they certainly hadn't been made with material comforts as the top priority. Huntsmen were meant to be made of sterner stuff than that.

Even through the throbbing pain in his head and the growling in his stomach, Jaune found it in him to offer the young Huntress a smile, nodding silently in thanks as he took the full glass and drained it. "That is... so much better, Ruby, thank you." He managed to speak in a somewhat normal voice, the pain in his head receding just a little bit more. "So, what's going on Ruby?" He asked.

The red-haired huntress looked askance for a second, her gaze flitting from one area to the next, avoiding Jaune's eyes entirely. The blonde, for his part, simply waited, knowing that sometimes she would need some extra time to approach the more difficult topics. After nearly a full minute, she finally responded.

"It's Weiss..."

Jaune simply listened, sitting there as still as a statue for what felt like eons but was in reality closer to a full hour. At the end of her spirited rant, he could only do one thing. Jaune Arc simply grinned, feeling something dark and twisted and oh-so right in his heart for the first time in a very, very hectic 24 hours.

Just build-up here, next chapter is where the actual smutty revenge shenanigans occur!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this week! The dubcon tag is mostly since she's like piss drunk and hardly knows what's going on, which is of course a big moral/ethical no-no. No clarity, no consent and all that jazz. If you guys want a straight up noncon scene in the future, I've got no problem writing that, just make sure to specify that!
> 
> As always, please Read and Review! It means a lot, and helps me improve my writing.


End file.
